A Violin for Three
by OverDude12
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos. Prodigy, Champion, and lover to two amazing women. Nobody could think of a better summary for her. Until now. Just add... Violinist.
1. From humble beginnings

**Why, hello there, young chap/lady! Are you much of a fan of Lindsey Stirling? And have you heard of Pyrrha Nikos? If both of these fit you, then have you ever had the thought… that both of them could be the same person?**

 _ **JNPR Dorm**_

"Awww, c'mon Pyrrha!" Ruby whined. "It's Captain Vale we're talking about! You love him!"

"I'm sorry Ruby," Pyrrha apologized, "But I just have a lot of homework to catch up on, and I also need to study for a test that's coming up soon. I'll come next time, I promise."

"Well, I'll be sure to get your shield signed," Blake reminded her. "And get a picture with Kellin Quinn."

"Alright. Just no spoilers for the movie, okay Ruby?"

Said girlfriend made an X motion over her chest. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a dust crystal in my eye, I'll _try_ not to spoil it."

Pyrrha laughed, and hugged her girlfriends. "I love you guys."

They hugged her back. "We love you too," Blake responded. They said their farewells, and Ruby and Blake left for the theatre.

 _How in Oum's name did I get so lucky?_ She wondered to herself, smiling. She walked back over to her desk, and sat down.

The only things crowding her desk were three objects: an unfinished song she was composing, a violin, and a pen. One of which was mentioned "homework."

 _Okay. Back to composing._ She was about three quarters of the way through the song. When she ended last, she was somewhere writing the bridge. She picked up her pen, and started drawing the notes onto the music paper.

She started playing the song she desired through her head. It was accompanied by some of Jaune's dubstep music and maybe, _maybe_ that girl Neo would add another violin to the song. It was a song without any singing whatsoever, but would attempt to make her girlfriends come close to tears, and when she told them it was made exclusively for them, the dams would break, and tears would cover the courtyard.

Wait… that was it.

The song would attempt to make them _Crystallize_.

She flipped through the pages of notes she had composed, and at the very top of the first page, she wrote it down. The song that was for them, and them alone. A song she would be proud to have made. A song that-

"Hey, Pyrrha?"

She jumped and turned around. Jaune was standing above her, in his (recently bought) Asking Alex & Zander pjs. She noticed Ren and Nora were already in bed. How long had she been there?

She reluctantly replied, "Um… Yes Jaune?"

"I think it's about time we go to bed."

"Oh… alright."

She spent her time getting ready for bed. She knew Ruby and Blake wouldn't mind, but she just felt like… she had to take her time, or something. But she still made it to RWBY's dorm in time for cuddles.

"Welcome back, Pyrrha," Ruby dramatized. "You may hop in whenever you feel fit."

Pyrrha giggled at the brunette's antics. "Oh, stop!"

She climbed in over Ruby and Blake, spooning the latter. After a while, everyone in the room except her was asleep. She still had a lot going through her mind.

"Something wrong Pyrrha?" Blake asked, underneath her.

She sighed. "I just… well…"

She could feel Blake sensing her emotions through the mark. "What's up? Concerned about something?"

"Our anniversary's coming up."

"Ah…"

They were silent for a few moments. "Well, I hope you think of something, Pyrrha."

Blake turned over and kissed her redhead girlfriend, before turning back over and falling asleep. Then Pyrrha practically heard Blake's next thought.

 _We're here for you._

 **YESSSSS BACK IN BUSINESS MOTHERF***ERS! I am SO happy to finally be out of writer's block. Anyway, I just wanted to thank Dongyrn for letting me do this spin-off, continuation… whatever you wanna call it! Of "A Thorny Tangled Triangle." I just needed to get out this idea, and this was the only way to do it. So, until next time, be as boss as a boss! P.S. I inserted some easter eggs in here. Anyone can find at least one gets a shoutout and an imaginary cookie. Have fun!**


	2. to practicing

**Hello again, everyone! Well, to everyone looking for the easter eggs, the easter eggs were Captain Vale(America), Kellin Quinn, he's the lead singer to american rock band Sleeping w/ Sirens, and Asking Alex & Zander is a reference to british rock band Asking Alexandria. Anyway, let's get to the story!**

 _ **Classroom of Peter Port**_

"Ugh," Mercury complained. "This guy's so _boring_! I just wanna kick him right in the-"

"Mercury, do you want another suspension?" Emerald reminded him, simultaneously shutting him up. "Thank you."

To be honest, she thought it was as boring as he did, but the only difference was that she wasn't as much of a douchebag as he was. His classes were always boring as a lesson on how dust isn't allowed by the laws of physics, or some bullcrap like that.

Emerald decided to observe the other students. Let's see… Ruby was sneaking dirty notes to Blake, like she usually was, Weiss was listening intently, also like normal, and Pyrrha…

Where was Pyrrha?

She hurriedly looked around, eyes landing on the Pyrrha Nikos that was sitting right next to her. Whoops.

But… was she taking notes?

In confusion, Emerald scooted over to her, wondering what was on her paper. "Um, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha jumped, and turned towards her. "Oh… Emerald. You scared me."

"Sorry about that," She apologized. "I was just wondering what you were writing."

"Ah…" She scooted her paper over to Emerald. "It's a song i'm working on. Me, Ruby and Blake's anniversary is coming up, so I just thought it'd be a special present for them."

"Ohhhhh. And here I thought you were taking notes."

They shared a giggle. "I would, but I always end up asleep."

"Alright." She hesitated. "I'm guessing it's a secret?"

"Yyyyyyup."

The bell rang, and they went to their next class. Emerald had this feeling that she could help, in some way… She wasn't sure, so she brushed it off. Little did she know, she would be helping her for a long time.

000

 _ **JNPR Dorm**_

"Aaaand… done."

Jaune leaned back in his chair, pumping his fists in the air. Victory was the only thought on his mind. Victory against this hard-to-use dubstep program, that he had to rush a tiny bit. And just in time, since Pyrrha walked in at that exact moment.

"Hello Jaune!" She sang.

"Oh! Hey Pyrrha," Jaune responded, turning to see her. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering how far you've progressed with your part of the song," She answered.

"Well, I just got it finished."

She rushed over to his side. "You did!?"

"Yup. I sorta had to rush the last few seconds, but it works."

"Lemme hear it!"

He hit space, which sent the song along. He winced every time it skipped a beat, or sounded wrong, or whatever. But as he looked over to Pyrrha, he was shocked. She had a gigantic grin.

"Perfect. Can you play it again?"

"Um… okay…"

He started it again. About quarter way into the song, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, is Pyrrha in there?" a certain brunette asked through the door.

Said girlfriend chuckled. "Coming!"

She walked over to the door, opening it. She was answered by an ecstatic Ruby. "Where have you been!?" She near-screamed, still clinging to Pyrrha.

"W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, attempting to detach Ruby from her person.

"She means that you've been… scarce lately," Blake answered for her. "And wants to know what you've been up to."

"Oh…" Pyrrha, having succeeding in removing Ruby, breathed. "Right. I'm helping Jaune with a dubstep… project he's working on."

"Ohhhhhh…" Both her girlfriends said simultaneously.

"That explains why I heard dubstep coming through the door!" Ruby noted.

"THANK YOU!" Jaune yelled.

"Anyway…" Blake murmured. "So… our anniversary's coming up soon."

"OH THAT'S RIGHT!" Ruby bolted into her own dorm. After the rose petals settled **(sorta like dust, but it's rose petals… nevermind)** , they followed her, and found her typing away on her laptop.

"Um… Ruby?" Blake asked. "What are you…?"

"I'm reserving a table for the three of us at 'Korn on the Skillet!'" She answered. In one Breath.

"Wait, isn't that the place that's in between fancy as it can get and casual?"

"It's only casual for celebrities."

"Like… hmm… ANIMETAL?" Pyrrha asked, somewhat confused when Ruby snorted.

"They're from Atlas, they wouldn't go there!"

"Yes but, what if they did?"

Ruby tapped her chin in thought. "Yeah, it would be casual for them."

"What, so you're just gonna ignore me now?" The blonde yelled. "Wow. Thanks Pyrrha."

"I'm sorry!" She immediately apologized back. "I need to help him a little more. I'm sure you can handle this?"

"Of course," Blake replied, sounding more and more sultry by the second. "We'll try to not get in any trouble while you're in there."

"Well… I guess you can if you want."

"W-wait… really?"

"Sure. I'll give you…" She walked over to her raven-haired girlfriend, dramatising her hip-sway, and gave her butt a quick squeeze. "Something special tonight. Promise."

Blake looked somewhere between startled and embarrassed, but didn't protest in the slightest. She moved to capture Pyrrha's lips with her own, but was interrupted by a rather annoyed Jaune. "Look, I know how much you like each other's… lower regions… but, come on, Pyrrha, I need to finish this reeeeal soon!"

Pyrrha decided to give Blake a quick kiss so she wouldn't be deprived, then left. "See you tonight!"

It didn't take long for the moaning to commence from the other room. But Pyrrha couldn't hear it because of how amazed she was.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"You just improved that entire thing. Just to keep the surprise safe."

Jaune grinned. "Seven sisters, remember?"

Pyrrha laughed her magical laugh, the one that felt satisfying to pretty much anyone.

"Yeah, well…" Her face turned from subtle surprise to realisation. "Hmm…"

"What? What is it?"

"Maybe since your part's finished, maybe we could practice together?"

Jaune had to process this. "Already?"

"Yeah!"

He chuckled at her eagerness to practice together. "Okay."

For about the next hour, the whole third-year dorm was filled with the sound of a violin, dubstep, and moans.

 **Not sure if that's anti-climactic or not. Eh, whatever. Well, there are more easter eggs in here, if you want to find them. Some are subtle, others not. Well, I hope you can find them! Bye!**


	3. To meeting new people

**Hey, you're back! I wasn't expecting that, but, anyway, let's get underway with the EASTER EGGS FROM LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Korn is an American rock band**

 **Skillet is also an American rock band**

 **ANIMETAL is a reference to Japanese metal band BABYMETAL**

 **Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's get to the story!**

 _ **Emerald's dorm**_

"Wait… WAIT wait wait wait… You want me… to make it seem like you're not there?" Emerald asked, a little bit shocked. "Why?"

"Well," Pyrrha replied, "If I want the element of surprise, they need to think i'm not there!"

Emerald facepalmed. Always… ALWAYS with the 'element of surprise.' Who cares, really?

"Look, I know you have some things to do-"

"Like help me!" Mercury yelled. "I'm Down with the Sickness, remember?"

"Shut up, Mercury!" they yelled in unison. "Sorry about him, he's a bit… pushy, at times."

"It's alright," Pyrrha replied. "Shall we talk outside?"

"Sure."

They walked into the hallway. "Okay, so what do I get of this?"

"Um… i'm sorry, what?"

"Y'know, I give you a favor, you give me one? I _think_ that's how it works."

Pyrrha chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. How would she pay Emerald back? "Solo concert?"

Emerald laughed. "I'll already be getting one by working with you!"

"Right… hm… massage?"

"Maybe, but…"

"But?"

"Have you had a massage from Jaune? They're AMAZING."

Emerald was right. After a… rather rough… training session, Jaune gave her the massage to end all massages. "Fine. Sparring session?"

"We both know you'd kick my ass."

"I'll carry your bags on your next shopping spree?"

"Na, Mercury does that normally. Or Neo." Emerald put her hand on her chin, giving off a 'thinking' look.

She gave up. But then she got a purely _excellent_ idea. "Four Days Crude."

Emerald's eyes focused on her, nothing else moving a millimeter. "Say that again."

Pyrrha smirked. She had won this game of favors. "One ticket to the next Four Days Crude concert, paid entirely by my sponsors."

Emerald squeezed the spartan by her shoulders, wearing a very intimidating expression. "Two tickets with backstage passes and we have a deal."

"Okay."

Emerald's hard expression melted off, replaced with possibly the most happy expression the spartan had ever seen (EVER) and a bigger bearhug than even Yang. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Pyrrha returned the hug(admittedly, with some difficulty), and acknowledged, "Hey, it's not that big of a deal with how much money they have."

Emerald let her go, almost yelling, "Pyrrha you don't understand! Four Days Crude is quite near my everything!"

She laughed. "Really? What's the lead singer's address?"

"5065 Clarevalley Drive, Albany, Vacuo."

The spartan's eyes widened. "Wow. They really are your everything."

"Hey Pyrrha!"

They turned to see a familiar brunette, along with an also familiar emo faunus. They seemed to be followed by someone.

"Hello Ruby," She hugged the younger of her girlfriends before kissing her. She did the same with Blake, before turning her attention to their visitor. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Penny," She said, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Pyrrha chuckled, and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Penny! I'm Pyrrha."

But… something happened when they shook hands.

Pyrrha had explained this to Ruby and Blake once before. When she touched something metal, she got this sensation that she could feel _through_ the metal, which told her that she could control it.

Well, she got this feeling that she could _control Penny_.

She could barely control the urge to scream, but fortunately she did, but Penny must have sensed something was wrong, because she asked, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

She composed herself, and replied "Hm? Oh, no, I just remembered something I had to do."

"Do you still need to do it?" Penny asked.

"No, i'm sure my team already took care of it." She changed the subject. "So, where are you from?"

"She's from Atlas, and she can't really come very often, but she's here for two weeks!" Ruby explained, excited. "I can't wait to start!"

000

 _ **Mistral Palace, War room**_

"…and that, my dear James, is how we shall defeat her," The King finished.

"I guess you're right," he admitted. "But be warned, if we fail, I will make sure that every scrap of connection between Atlas and Mistral will be destroyed."

"We will not fail," The King replied. "The empress won't even know what hit her."

"Your highness! Your highness!"

They turned away from the table to the door, where a messenger was kneeling.

"Name yourself and your business, or get out," Ironwood said coldly.

"Gavin Dunne! Message for the King!" He immediately shouted.

"What is it?" Said man asked, instantly intrigued.

"Empress Swift has conquered another city! Another one and she's one city from taking Mistral!"

"What? Impossible!" Ironwood screamed. "Her ranks are filled to the brim with rapists, drug-addicts, drunks, pirates, sluts, AND she's in alliance with the White Fang! And don't even get me started on that husband of hers, Bieber-"

"Please, James," The King interrupted. "Do not underestimate the power of popular appeal. Besides…"

He walked over to his grandfather's portrait, removing it and entering in a combination into the keypad. The wall moved, showing his signature gray-green and red costume, along with the grimm leather lightning bolt mask to the two other people in the room with him. "It's about time David Bowie saw that little bitch again."

 **Yes, I was a fan of him, don't judge. Anyway, I need to get something off my chest.**

 **For a long time, I was feeling down, depressed, anxious… I even wanted to commit suicide, I was so sad. I almost did, once.**

 **But then one of my friends showed me the Black Veil Brides.**

 **No, this isn't an ad for them, let me finish. I felt better. I pushed those demons into a closet with my love of rock, locked them in there, and destroyed all traces of my previous love of pop.**

 **But apparently, one of them had an axe, and broke down the door. I'm now again feeling depressed, down, with only a rock (pun intended) to defend myself. Two of them actually turned on the others, Eminem and Lindsey Stirling, but even he's struggling. I'm having more and more impulses to jump off the edge of life.**

 **I've never been so honest, ever. Not even to my own mother. So please, don't take this lightly. These are all real feelings I have had.**

 **So, yeah. See you next time! Oh, and there are more easter eggs ;')**


	4. To ending a war

**Hello again! I hope I didn't depress you to the big S with that A/N from last chapter. Anyway, welcome back to the SUPER AMAZING EASTER EGG GUIDE!**

 **Down With the Sickness is Disturbed's most famous song**

 **Four Days Crude is a reference to Canadian band Three Days Grace**

 **5065 Clarevalley ave. is the address of one of my friend's parent's house, and Albany is the name of the town I live in**

 **Gavin Dunne is the true name of a rock artist I like codenamed Miracle of Sound**

 **Swift/Bieber are obvious**

 **So is David Bowie**

 **And now, for the main event: the next chapter of AVfT! Enjoy!**

 _ **Area between Mistral city and edge of the Swift empire, one week later**_

Empress Swift sat on her knees, King Bowie's axe at her throat. "You know, a lot of people won't like it if you kill me."

"I know," He admitted. "But I know a lot more people will. Any last requests?"

She spat blood on the ground. "Well?"

"In fact, yes," she responded. "How did you get _grimm leather_? Don't they just disintegrate after they die?"

He smirked. "Who said it was dead?"

He raised his axe and embedded it in her head, effectively killing her.

After a good ten seconds, he removed it and looked around the battlefield. He saw hundreds of bodies of his own men, the surviving soldiers either wounded or helping the former. But there were even more of Swift's soldiers, thousands even, and a pang of guilt hit him when his eyes landed on the female warriors. But he had to remind himself, it was for the good of Mistral, and the good of Remnant. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to see General Ironwood.

"Just because they were women, doesn't mean they were good women," Ironwood reminded him.

"I know," Bowie replied. "But nearly half of her army was female! How could I not feel guilty about it?"

"Just think of the women you know, who you love," Ironwood tried. "They're safe because of you. You never knew these women. You can't feel guilty for the evil anyway." **(A/N: I have no beef towards Taylor Swift or her fans, I just wanted to make sure you guys know how much I don't like pop music)**

"You're right. I have to move on." He turned around and cleared his throat, getting the attention of his men.

"You all know I'm getting older, right?" They nodded. "Let me tell you something about it. As you get older, the questions come down about two or three. How long? And what do I do with the time I've got left?

"Well, One of the things I wanted to do was kill her," He motioned to Empress Swift's dead body. "But that was just one of the objects on my bucketlist. And I don't know where I'm going from here, but I promise it won't be boring. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" His men yelled simultaneously.

"Good," He replied. "Now let's go home."

 _ **RWBY dorm, 7:24 P.M.**_

 _Ruby, Blake, meet me in the courtyard at about 7:42. I need to show you something I can't tell you._

 _Pyrrha_

She placed the note on their bed, and bolted out toward the courtyard. They would be back any minute now, and she had no time to lose. But when she got to her "business partners," they seemed to be having some problems.

"Did you try rewiring it?" Emerald asked Jaune, wearing a worried look.

"Yes!" He replied, rather loudly. "And I tried redistributing the power! Nothing's working!"

Pyrrha ran over. "What's wrong?"

Jaune turned to her. "My only speaker broke! And neither of us know how to fix it!"

She took a look at it. She had handled it before, and had fixed it before. Hopefully she could remember how to do it.

She walked over and placed a hand on the speaker. She sensed the snapped wires within bowing to her will. Moving them together, she intertwined the small wires back together, effectively reempoweri-

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF OUM!"

It was a scream from the three of them, as dubstep blasted them all straight in the face.

Jaune immediately turned the volume down on his scroll, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, I was experimenting with it when I realized it was broken."

"It's okay," Pyrrha stopped him. "Besides, we need to get ready!"

 _ **Exactly 11.4 minutes later, RWBY Dorm**_

"Ahhh!" Ruby sighed as she walked back into the oh-so-familiar RWBY dorm. "It's good to be back! No more grimm, no more fighting, no more annoying police officers who have better things to do…"

"Oh come on!" Yang protested. "I liked him!"

"He got in the way of our mission," Weiss responded. "It's a miracle he-"

"Hey Ruby," Blake interrupted her, "Look at this."

"Yeah? What is it?" Said brunette asked, walking over to Blake.

"It's a note," Her faunus girlfriend replied. "It says… 'Ruby, Blake, meet me in the courtyard at about 7:42. I need to show you something I can't tell you. Pyrrha.'"

"That's an oddly specific time," Weiss commented.

"Yeah," Yang agreed. "And what can she show you that she can't tell you?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out, right Blake?" Ruby squeezed her girlfriend, who blushed.

"Yep," She replied, and they both rushed out the door to the courtyard.

When they got there, the only two people they could see there were Jaune and Emerald making out, the latter being pinned to a pillar.

"That's weird," Ruby stated, looking around. "Isn't she supposed to be here?"

"Maybe she's behind the statue?" Blake suggested, with Ruby agreeing. The two walked to the opposite side of the statue, where they met the same results; no Pyrrha. Blake sighed. "Well, she's not here."

"Where is she?" Ruby asked nobody in particular, frustrated. They both turned to walk the other way.

 **0:00** They both froze. Something was obviously behind them, the music coming from absolutely nowhere else. They turned around, to find Pyrrha in full battle gear, crouching in between two speakers, and playing a violin.

 **No A/N, but yes easter eggs :D**


End file.
